Miscellaneous Days On the Legacy
by Lexira84
Summary: Um... my attempt at ToL humor. XD Better than it sounds! I hope... WARNING: Shirley bashing! Lots... and lots of it.


_Man, the ToL fandom gets almost NO LOVE! So, since I'm always into the fandom that get next to no love, here's a fanfic I co-created with my boyfriend Danny Visocky. Note that I'm not a very good writer and I know that, so please don't judge me too harshly. Oh, and I haven't played it in a while so I may not have all of the facts right. _

Anyway…

A GENERIC ToL HUMOR FIC?

111111111111111111111111111ZOMG NUMBERS111111111111111111111111

_Ah, the Legacy. As far as the author is concerned, there IS no land in the Legendia universe. It's all just a myth. There is only ship. Even the characters in Legendia have been brainwashed to THINK that there is, indeed, land. Those pitiful fools._

It was morning in Werites Beacon. The sun was shining, the Bantam Bouncers were singing… all in all, it was a beautiful start to a lovely day. We hope.

Chloe Valens was still in bed, though, debating whether or not she should get up.

"Mmph… I COULD get up… or I could stay in bed… maybe Coolidge will come to wake me up…?"

See?

She rolled over on her side so she could look out the window. The black haired woman sighed, "I'll stay in bed for now… since I doubt anyone will come and wake me."

Those are some famous last words right there. About maybe thirteen seconds or so later there was a knock at the door.

"C! Wakey wakey eggs and bakey! Open the doooooooor!"

Chloe cringed. It just HAD to be Norma.

"…hurry up! The old sickies are staring at me! I… I mean the lovely and kind elderly people…"

Chloe grunted in annoyance, but gave in. "Fine! I'm getting up." Chloe got out of bed and put her clothes on. Being woken up by Norma? Oh yeah, this was going to be a bad day…

"Please, don't swing that cane at me, ma'am. Don't look at me like that, I know you were thinking about it!"

The (former) knight sighed as she opened the door, "what did you do, Norma?"

Norma was facing an old lady that looks remarkably like your grandmother, looking rather frightened. Norma, that is. The old lady appeared ready to attack.

The treasure hunter turned around to face Chloe. "C! You opened the door! Now, let's hurry and get OUT of here!" Norma looked warily at the elderly woman who glanced innocently back.

"You haven't answered my question…"

"Oh, who cares? Not me! Anyway, let's go! Out into the great blue yonder!" Norma pointed dramatically to wherever she thought the great blue yonder was.

Chloe stared at her. "The great blue yonder?"

"Ok, soooo, we don't have to go THERE…" Norma shrugged, "but we COULD, hypothetically, go to Teach's house."

"Is that why you got me up?"

Norma nodded.

"Let's go, then."

The brunette beamed, proceeded to _skip_ down the hospital hallway, and broke into song. "Normaaaaaaa's the beeeeeeest eveeeeerrrrr YAY!"

Chloe chuckled and ambled after her, nodding apologetically to the old lady.

"Come ON C! Senny's waitiiiiiing!" Norma was and the exit of the hospital, impatiently tapping her foot.

"C-coolidge is going to be there?" Chloe blushed lightly.

"Yep. Hey, C…"

"What is it?"

Norma took a deep breath of air and, since this is what the author would do in that situation, started to sing the one song that everyone knows. And if you don't, you are a freak. Like, seriously.

"C and Sen-ny sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

"S-stop it, Norma!"

"Psh! You're no fun."

Chloe sighed with relief. The Bantam Bouncers could be listening, and then they'd join in. Scary stuff. She tried to restart the conversation, "So, who else is going to be there?"

"Everyone BUT Shirl is going to be there. She's off trying to win Thyra over, again."

_The author praises Thyra, even though she is a fictional character, for sticking to her "I Hate Shirley" policy. Even though SHIRLEY is a fictional character, it's a good policy._

"Again? Wow. Shirley sure is persistent."

ZOMG SHIRLEY BASHING! RECOIL IN HORROR, SHIRLEY FANS!

**Elsewhere…**

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"But! But you must LOVE ME!"

"NEVER!"

Shirley clung to Thyra's leg with a amazingly strong grip as Thyra tried to shake the girl off. "You don't UNDERSTAND! If you don't love me, I'll turn into a monster!"

Thyra snorted. "Really? A monster? That's all you could come up with?"

"…on such short notice, yes." The former Merines (AND FENIMORE KILLER! Well, maybe not but it was STILL her fault.) replied, meekly.

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Get OFF me!"

"NOT UNTIL YOU LOVE ME!"

**Meanwhile, back at the ranch. Err… the House of Will.**

"Hey, Bubbles!" Moses greeted Norma at the door and raised his hand to high five her. "What's up, Red?" Norma asked and high fived Moses, as she was prompted.

Moses pointed inside. "Come on inside, you two, the meetin's started already!"

Chloe was taken aback. "You started without us?" she asked as she walked inside.

"Well, what did you expect? You where sleeping! And it's already eight o'clock in the morning!" Norma huffed.

The bandit waggled a finger at Chloe. "For shame!"

"What about Coolidge? He's not already up yet, is he?"

"'Course not!" Moses waved his hand dismissively. "What'd make ya think that?"

" I don't know, maybe all of the accusing that I did something wrong?" The knight mumbled.

"Hm? Didja say somethin'?"

"No, no, don't mind me."

The three made their way to the couch and, as you would expect, sat down upon it. Oh, yeah. _That's_ what the author calls out of the blue.

Norma sat down next to Jay who was already sitting on the couch. "JJ! How are you?"

The order of the couch sitting, since the author knows you guys care, was, from right to left; Jay, Norma, Moses, a large gap, and Chloe.

Jay looked at her suspiciously, "I'm fine."

"…you aren't going to ask if I'm ok?"

"I know you are, why should I ask?"

"It's called 'small talk', JJ, look it up," Norma sighed.

Before Jay could respond with a sarcastic comment, Will walked into the room with Harriet in tow. "Ah, you three are here. Now, all we need is Grune to return with Senel."

"You asked Grune…" Chloe started.

"To pick up…" Moses continued.

"Senny?" Norma finished, squeaking a bit.

"…well… yes." Will said, sheepishly.

"Idiot." Jay snorted.

Will walked over to him and hit him on the head. "Quiet."

"It's not like it's MY fault. Don't take it out on me." Jay said while rubbing his head.

Norma nudged him in the ribs, "you want to get hit again?"

Again, before Jay could say anything, he was interrupted. This time by a noise outside.

"Grune! I told you I CAN WALK! I wasn't laying in my bed because I was INJURED!"

"Oh… why where you in bed, then?"

"I was sleeping."

"But it's past eight o'clock, silly!"

"…just put me down, for Pete's sake."

_The author warns her readers about the terribly corny joke about to occur. She is not responsible for any damage done to the reader from reading this bad, bad joke._

"Ok. Who's Pete?"

Senel opened the door and the group got their first glimpse of him. That day, anyway. "Never mind, Grune. Just never mind."

"Ok." She said, following him inside.

"I knew it would work out fine." Will grinned.

"You are such a liar, Teach."

Will glared at Norma, who 'meeped' and hid behind Jay. What any one of us would have done, really. Jay sighed and accepted the fact that he was Norma's human shield.

Chloe blushed, working up the courage to talk to Senel. (She has to do that every single time she talks to him. Unless she's pissed.) "Coolidge…"

"Yes, Chloe?"

"Did Grune… carry you here?"

Senel grumbled in annoyance. "Yeah. She wouldn't listen to reason!"

Grune just smiled, "but you said that you wouldn't get up, so I thought that your legs were hurt. I was just trying to help."

"Well, next time, why don't you just NOT?" Senel said like a thirteen year old girl.

"Senny! Don't be so mean!"

"Coolidge, that was uncalled for!"

Senel flinched. "Sorry… it's just… it's so early in the morning, you know?"

Chloe and Norma gave him a cold stare. Grune was still smiling, though.

"It was a really good dream, too…" the main character blushed.

_The author encourages your imagination as to what dream he had. If it turns out dirty, that's your fault and not hers. XD_

"Whatever, Senny."

Will coughed to get everyone's attention and, oddly enough, it worked! "Now, everyone, I've brought you all here to discuss something…"

"Something like…?" Jay made that 'continue' gesture with his hands.

"Quiet."

Jay sighed.

"I've brought you all here to discuss--"

_**MY GOODNESS, WHAT COULD IT BE? MAYBE IT'S ABOUT HOW TOS STEAL'S ALL OF THE TALES FANBASE! OR MAYBE ABOUT THOSE CRAZY THINGS ON SENELS' AND WILL'S CHEST! HECK, I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IT'LL BE! STAY TUNED!**_

ONEONEONEONEONEONEONEONEONEONEONEONEONEONEONEONEONEONE

:3 Like it? It's my all purpose humor fic that might just go on… FOREVER! O.o Since it has no real plot. Review, if you enjoyed it. OR if you have actual TIPS for writing, for I suck. XD No random flames bashing me for hating Shirley or liking Fenimore, ok? Ok.


End file.
